


Complicaciones y otras cosas buenas de la vida.

by aurembiaux



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era complicado, sin duda. Pero funcionaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicaciones y otras cosas buenas de la vida.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/gifts).



> Para mi estupenda betareader Kyryna, a la que últimamente exploto, y con la cual estaba cuando surgió esta escena <3

-Aquí te dejo, pues –dijo Ragnar aparcando el coche.

En el asiento del copiloto, Athelstan hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Y el lunes por la mañana volveré –afirmó.

-¿Prometido?-. Ragnar desabrochó su cinturón y se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa-. Porque si no lo haces tendré que venir y llevarte a casa a rastras, ya sabes.

Su compañero puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía exactamente cómo medir aquella amenaza. Era una broma, sí, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia consideraba a Ragnar incapaz de hacer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Prometido –replicó Athelstan. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo se abría la puerta de la casa (Ecbert debía de haber oído llegar al coche) y giró la cabeza para darle a Ragnar un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Tenía que haber sabido que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente.

Rápido como el rayo, Ragnar cambió el ángulo de la cara, aferró a Athelstan por la nuca y convirtió lo que era un inocente beso de despedida en una vehemente promesa acerca de lo que sucedería cuando regresara a casa el lunes por la mañana. Inoportuna, pero interesantemente expresada.

Se oyó un carraspeo, y Ragnar dejó finalmente de hacer cosas con la lengua que impedían a Athelstan regularizar su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco.

-Viernes por la tarde, Ragnar –observó Ecbert, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de Athelstan y acodándose allí-. Mi tiempo.

Al principio (muy al principio) no se suponía que las cosas fueran a ser tan complicadas. Ragnar y Lagertha, estrellas del rock, necesitaban a alguien que se ocupara de sus hijos mientras ellos ensayaban y daban conciertos por medio mundo; por su parte, Athelstan necesitaba un trabajo. Aquel trato de Ragnar y Lagertha por el cual eran compañeros vitales pero cada uno tenía sexo con quien quisiera le parecía un poco extraño, pero pensó que no era asunto suyo, después de todo.

Naturalmente, los dos cantantes lo convirtieron en asunto suyo con una rapidez que a Athelstan aún le avergonzaba ligeramente recordar. Con todo, el hecho de ser tres no dificultó demasiado la situación. 

Más complejo fue adaptarse a la presencia de Aslaug, a quien Ragnar dejó embarazada durante una de las giras del grupo; incluir nuevos niños en el esquema general de las cosas no estaba previsto. Con todo, funcionó: compraron casas contiguas con un jardín que las comunicaba, niños y adultos se acostumbraron a circular entre ambas según las circunstancias, y en conjunto… se convirtieron en una familia. Una familia grande, heterodoxa, y más feliz de lo que ninguno de ellos se habría atrevido a esperar.

Pero al parecer la situación no era todavía lo bastante complicada, o al menos eso pareció decidir Athelstan cuando conoció a Ecbert, un cantante que estaba colaborando en el último disco del grupo de Ragnar y Lagertha. Después de un par de semanas de tensión y exceso de testosterona por parte de todos los implicados, acordaron un reparto: Athelstan pasaría los fines de semana con Ecbert, y el resto del tiempo con la familia. No era idóneo, pero de momento estaba funcionando.

(Aunque Athelstan no quería pensar en la próxima gira, que serviría para promocionar aquel disco en el que Ecbert estaba colaborando. En sí, un grupo conformado por gente con las personalidades de Ragnar, Lagertha, Rollo, Floki y Torstein no era fácil de gestionar; menos todavía cuando todos llevaban consigo sus respectivas familias y parejas. Incluir a Ecbert en la ecuación podía resultar en desastre o ser la mejor idea que hubieran tenido, pero no estaba precisamente ansioso por ver qué cara de la moneda salía).

-Ah, bueno, no puedes reprocharme que me despida adecuadamente, ¿no? –decía en esos momentos Ragnar con una amplia sonrisa.

Ecbert alzó una ceja.

-A decir verdad, no me parecía que fuera precisamente un beso de despedida –observó-. Más bien parecía un comienzo.

Ragnar ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con ironía.

-No te quejarás –replicó-. Al fin y al cabo, si he empezado algo con Athelstan, serás tú quien lo termine.

-Humm-. Ecbert se inclinó más hacia Ragnar y lo miró fijamente-. ¿Quieres que te haga el mismo favor el lunes por la mañana? ¿O tal vez prefieras un informe detallado de cómo se han desarrollado las cosas cuando acabemos ahora luego?-. Miró de reojo a Athelstan y sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba-. Qué demonios, incluso podríamos informarte durante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, ¿no? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te llamamos y pongo en marcha el altavoz, para que no te pierdas detalle?

“O tal vez”, pensó Athelstan con una mezcla de excitación, humor e irritación, “podrías invitarlo a pasar y resolver la tensión sexual que ha ido incrementándose entre vosotros desde el día en que os conocisteis”. Si no sucedía antes sucedería durante la gira, estaba seguro. La única duda que tenía era si se limitarían a hacerlo entre ellos, pero lo dudaba; era más que probable que terminara en la cama con ambos en más de una ocasión, y no descartaba que Ecbert fuera incluido más adelante en el juego general. Se preguntó vagamente si en caso de tener sexo los cinco en la misma cama la romperían, y a cuánto podía ascender en tal caso la factura que les presentara el hotel. Claro que de todos modos eran tantos para repartirse el monto que no pagarían mucho por cabeza.

La mirada de Ragnar pasó de Ecbert a Athelstan, que para entonces ya había adquirido un hermoso tono color cereza. Alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, Ecbert, a estas alturas ya debes de saber que no se me da muy bien escoger –ronroneó en respuesta a su pregunta-. Quiero las tres cosas, naturalmente.

Ecbert rió.

-Siempre he encontrado interesante tu ambición –se limitó a comentar, sin garantías ni negativas. Dio una palmada al muslo de Athelstan-. Bueno, si estás preparado deberíamos ir entrando. Aethelwulf llegará en un par de horas.  
Athelstan contuvo un gemido y se apresuró a recoger su bolsa; el insoportable hijo adolescente de Ecbert no llevaba bien la presencia del amante de su padre en casa.

-Hasta el lunes –se despidió mientras salía del coche.

-Pasadlo bien –respondió Ragnar con un guiño, y arrancó el motor.

Athelstan lo observó alejarse con una sonrisa, y luego procedió a seguir a Ecbert al interior de la casa. Sí, era complicado, sin duda. Pero funcionaba.


End file.
